Hermione Granger & the Fall of Innocence
by stephanie johnson
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Last Great War. It's all over! The End! Full summary inside. Read and review and I shall loveth thou forever!
1. Chapter One

Hermione Granger and the Fall of Innocence  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
  
Summary: Well, I'm not going to give an actual summary because I'm not entirely sure how this is going to go. Just gonna let it write itself... hopefully it'll go in the vague path of the idea that was inspired by my good friend, Isis Malfoy. It's a sequel to Harry Potter and the Last Great War, also by me, so if you haven't read it, go do so and review! Being a person who identifies with Hermione and Minerva the most, I thought I'd write one that follows Hermione. Plus, it works with the plan I have laid out in my head. It'll start pretty fluffy, the way the last one ended, but it probably won't have a whole lot later on.  
  
Pairings: AD/MM and Harry/Hermione at least. If more happen to pop up, it's not my fault, I swear. In fact, I'd just like to say that you'll probably get mad at me for this story... but I'm just writing it... the characters are doing everything in my head... it's not my fault!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't hate me... and I'm not JKR, and will never be, unfortunately. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings, etc. from the books or the movies... if I happen to add some new character of my own, I might mention it at some point in an author's note. Ummm... I think that's enough blah blah blah... let's get to the story, huh? Onward to destiny!  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She could see to what seemed like the edge of the world itself. She leaned slightly to look down and saw the Quidditch putch far below her. For an instant, she blanched and faltered, but Harry's strong arm around her waist steadied her. "It's beautiful," she said quietly, watching out to the front and sides, careful not to look down again.  
  
"You can fly if you would like," Harry whispered in her ear. He knew that she hadn't been flying since their first year. She was always grounded, mentally, emotionally, and physically. He had convinced her to come along with him just this once.  
  
"I... I don't think so, Harry," she said, her voice getting caught in her throat. "Can we go a little lower, please?"  
  
"Alright," he said. He tightened his grip on her waist, leaned forward, and started a dive. When he pulled out of it, about twenty feet above ground, his eardrums were aching from Hermione's shrill, piercing scream.  
  
"Harry Potter! You put me back down on the ground, slowly, right now!" she demanded.  
  
"Aww, Hermione, come on..." Harry pretended to whine. Hermione contemplated sending an elbow to Harry's ribs, but decided against it, deciding to wait until her feet were again planted firmly on the ground. Harry let the broomstick sink slowly to the ground until their feet touched.  
  
Hermione immediately dismounted and spun around angrily. "You know I'm scar- ... I don't like flying." Her cheeks were turning a deep red shade, and her eyes became a deeper shade of brown.  
  
"I wasn't going to let anything happen, Hermione," Harry said sincerely, looking at her. He stepped a little closer, within arm distance so that he could take her in his arms and make everything better. "You know, you're beautiful when you're all flustered," he grinned.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she merely used her elbow in his ribcage as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry yelled as he laughed, regaining his ability to breathe. He ran up behind her, saying all the while, "I'm sorry, Hermione, come on, I won't do it again, I promise." He reached her and turned her around. Taking her chin in his hand, he tilted her face up so that she was looking at him. "Forgive me?" When her eyes softened, but only the smallest bit, he added, "I'll make it up to you."  
  
"You'd better," she grinned. Harry grinned back and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione went back to her chambers that night and laid down on her bed to think and reminisce a little before she fell asleep. She thought back to the day she met Harry Potter. She had mentioned something about how he was famous, and he didn't even know it. All these years, he managed to stay normal. She could only imagine what Draco would have turned out to be like had he been famous since the age of one. She never looked at Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived anymore, even if she had mentioned it in their first meeting. He was always just Harry, Harry her friend, Harry, the boy who had grown into something more to her.  
  
She wondered if Professor McGonagall had ever sat back and just thought about Professor Dumbledore. She didn't realize that at that very moment, Minerva was doing just that. Dressed in a nightgown, with her black hair falling down the middle of her back, she sat at her window, gazing at the stars, thinking about Albus. Somewhere in the back of her mind, sixty years ago, she knew that the mean things he had said about her were untrue, that he really did love her, but she didn't allow herself to believe in hope. She built a wall around her heart to protect it from future heartbreak, and in doing so, she closed herself off to everyone, becoming the form of the rigid, law-abiding and -enforcing deputy headmistress everyone thought she was. Albus was the only one who ever saw her as the woman she really was, kind and gentle, loving and caring. Once he tore down the walls of her heart, after sixty years of cement and brick, she returned happily to the woman she was before.  
  
Her students, except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, seemed shocked to come into Transfiguration one day and see her with her hair down around her shoulders and her square rimmed glasses replaced with contacts. She looked twenty years younger. There was a knock on the door and she smiled as she rose to open it for Albus. 


	2. Chapter Two

Lucius bowed low when the Dark Lord took the goblet from his hands. "Drink, my Lord, and regain your strength." Voldemort's thin lips peeled back from his teeth in a ghastly excuse for a grin.  
  
"Malfoy," he started, his voice high pitched, but raspy, with a chill that sent shivers down Lucius' spine.  
  
"Yes, milord?" the proud man asked. Voldemort was the only man Lucius had ever bowed to in his life.  
  
"I have a job for you," he continued. "I will have my revenge on Harry Potter and Dumbledore before the end of the school term. I will need my strength back."  
  
"Speak, and all shall be done," Lucius said.  
  
Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he criticized Lucius. "You have twelve days to make me strong. If you fail, I shall take your body as my own."  
  
"Of course, milord." Lucius bowed again and left the dark wizard, the very embodiment of evil, in his sitting room. He went to the dungeons beneath his mansion to his potions set. "Severus thinks he's so great," Lucius mumbled to himself as he poured more of the potion he had made for his master. There was a cloud of smoke and a flash of red light. "I'd like to see him make this," he grinned, bringing it up to Voldemort.  
  
Lucius presented another goblet to the pale, tall man. His white fingers gripped the goblet, like a spider encircling it's prey. As he drank, he could feel the blood pump throughout his body. "I may not need to use your body after all, Lucius," Voldemort sneered.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Harry walked out of the front doors after classes were dismissed that afternoon. After a visit with Hagrid, they went on to have a picnic at the edge of the lake.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be leaving Hogwarts soon," Hermione started, glancing back at the towering school.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be pretty strange, but I'm sure we'll get used to it."  
  
"I have no idea what I'm going to do. It's kind of scary, you know? Knowing that I'll be in the real wizarding world, and still clueless," she explained.  
  
Harry grinned, "I can't imagine you being clueless, Hermione."  
  
"Well, what about you? Have you thought about what you want to do?" she asked.  
  
"I might try to play Quidditch, but beyond that, I'm not sure."  
  
A warm, inviting silence feel between the two as they watched the sun set and Hermione moved closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder as they gazed at the sky. Motion to his left caught Harry's eye.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Look..." Hermione turned her head and saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walking hand in hand in the twilight. "I guess we weren't the only ones who thought about this, huh?" They turned away to give them their privacy as Dumbledore pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"They look so happy together. I feel sorry for them. Sixty years of hiding everything," she said softly. "You should take note, Harry... if you ever feel you need to break my heart to protect me, I'll kill you," she grinned.  
  
"I'd never be able to bring myself to do it, Hermione," he replied softly. He sighed and spoke again. "I want to you to know that I will always love you, and I want to know that you will always love me, no matter what."  
  
"Of course, Harry. I... I'd had a crush on you for so long, but I wouldn't even let myself think about it. I'd always thought you'd seen me as a friend. Then, when we went back to 1945, I realized it wasn't a crush. I do love you, Harry, and I always will."  
  
"Then marry me," Harry replied softly in her ear.  
  
Hermione looked back at him in shock.  
  
"All it takes is one word, Hermione. Will you?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling in the starlight. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. Inside was a thin gold ring with a sparkling diamond.  
  
"You... you planned... yes, yes, of course, Harry," she replied, her shock slowly melting away. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger before reaching up to kiss her gently. When they pulled apart, Dumbledore and McGonagall had found their way over to them.  
  
"Good evening, Professors," Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry, Hermione. How are you doing tonight?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye that seemed to be ten times brighter than it had been since 1945.  
  
"Just fine, sir. Just pondering the future," he replied.  
  
"Graduation can be a little scary, but life will never be bad as long as the one you love is by your side," Minerva said softly. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.  
  
"Congratulations, to you both," Dumbledore said before the elder couple walked away.  
  
"How does he do that?" Harry asked, thinking about the Time Turner and now the engagement.  
  
"Maybe he just recognizes the scene," Hermione shrugged. She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Come on, we're pushing curfew," she smiled.  
  
"Awww... and I thought Ron and I had nearly cured your obsession with following the rules," he grinned as he stood and helped her to her feet. Harry put everything back into the picnic basket and the two of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Yes, short chapters, I know, but I'm trying to let the plot develop amid threats from Isis Malfoy (who knows what's going to happen) that if I don't have 18 chapters of fluff first, then... well... I'm letting it develop at its own pace, and no, it probably won't have 18 chapters before the good stuff starts, but I promise there will be some in each chapter until the stuff hits the fan, ok? Thanks for the reviews!  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
"Ahhh... young love," Albus murmured as Minerva and he walked back towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Reminds me of when we were younger," Minerva replied, squeezing Albus' hand.  
  
"My dear, we are still quite young enough," he replied with a wink. "Do you remember..." he whispered in her ear about one night he remembered in particular.  
  
Minerva's cheeks turned pink. "Albus!" She stared at him in shock, then started giggling. "I didn't think you'd remembered that... you had woken up in the hospital wing, after all."  
  
"I'm sure we could do it right this time," he said suggestively in her ear.  
  
Minerva grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "Well, Professor, I think we should correct our past mistakes, that's why pencils have erasers, right?"  
  
"Quite right, my dear," he said, holding the door open for her.  
  
****  
  
"Malfoy," the wretched voice spoke. The voice hadn't changed, and neither had the appearance, but Voldemort could feel his body recuperating. He was still pale as bone, thin as a skeleton, but his mind was strong and full of ideas for the downfall of all that was good at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, Lord?" Lucius asked, bowing.  
  
"You have a son, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I do."  
  
"He attends Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bring him to me."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Lucius sent the family eagle owl to Hogwarts with an urgent message for Draco.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Before the second hour had expired, Draco sidled into the dining room of his father's manor. "You called for me, Father?" he drawled.  
  
"Our Lord has risen again, Draco. He wishes to speak to you." Lucius watched as Draco's eyes widened. "Remember what I taught you," he said, giving his son a few pointers before going to the sitting room to introduce him.  
  
"My Lord, my son, Draco, is here," Lucius said, motioning to the door as he bowed.  
  
Draco entered, keeping his eyes low. He bowed low, kissed Voldemort's robes at the foot, and stood. "You ask for me, My Lord?"  
  
"You have a knowledge of Hogwarts that I do not possess. Tell me about Dumbledore."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "He hires werewolves and half-giants to be on the staff and allows mudbloods to attend school with the rest of us. Recently, his affections for Professor McGonagall have become common knowledge. It's rather sickening, actually."  
  
"You... remind me of someone, young Draco. Have we ever met before?" Voldemort said, peering at the boy between his fingers as he sat with his fingertips touching in a tall arch.  
  
"No, My Lord. I'm sure I would have remembered," he replied, knowing that the Dark Lord was remembering the day Draco had told him that the Malfoy's would always be loyal.  
  
"Ah, well, continue. How about Harry Potter?"  
  
"Potter is Head Boy, and Gryffindor prefect. He has something of a friendship with Dumbledore. He rather openly displays his affections for, of all things, a mudblood. Frighteningly disgraceful, if you ask me."  
  
"I want to know everything about the staff that you can tell me. Severus Snape, first."  
  
Draco bowed slightly before telling Voldemort everything he knew about Snape, Sprout, McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sinistra, Trelawny, Binns, Vector, and even Filch, Pomfrey, and Madam Pince, the librarian.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Minerva and Albus walked into the Great Hall hand in hand as they did every meal they took together. After sixty years of hiding, they could not honestly care less about any rumors of fraternization. They sat at the Head Table, and Albus gazed at the students before him. He stood and Minerva tapped on a glass with a fork to get everyone's attention.  
  
The Hall grew silent quickly, and Albus started. "Enjoy!" he said, and the food appeared on everyone's plate. As the students and staff ate, Albus and Minerva had a quiet conversation over their own dinners.  
  
"I wonder where Mr. Malfoy is tonight," Albus mused, noticing the empty spot in the midst of the Slytherins where Draco had been sitting since Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled.  
  
"He wasn't in Transfiguration today, either," Minerva realized. She had meant to tell Albus, but had forgotten.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," Albus said softly to a woman a few seats down, "is Mr. Malfoy currently residing in your hospital wing?"  
  
"No, Professor. Why?" Poppy replied.  
  
"Hmm... maybe he is simply studying in the library," Albus said, his voice heavy with the humor he found in the comment.  
  
"I'm glad you think that's funny. I for one would be grateful if he'd spend some time studying," Minerva said, taking a glance at the Gryffindor table. Head Boy and Girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat with Prefect Ron Weasley near the middle of the table. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: A little bit longer of a chapter... Ah, so the plot thickens... sorry, Isis, it's moving too fast for me to keep up with the fluff!  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
"Malfoy!" the shrill voice yelled.  
  
Lucius entered immediately, bowing to the Dark Lord. He was on his feet, pacing as though he'd had more energy than he knew what to do with, which was quite possible, thanks to the potion Lucius had brewed for him. "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Show me your arm, Lucius." He commanded, stopping his paces.  
  
Lucius' left arm rose toward Voldemort, and he pulled back the left sleeve. The dark mark was burned into his inner forearm and was a red color at present, like the burn was fresh. "It is time to call my subjects," he said as he put a finger to the mark. Lucius tried to conceal the pain, but the shout tore from his lips regardless.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Harry gripped his forehead, feeling as though his skull would split right down his jagged scar. Hermione saw this and heard his groan of pain and leaned over him. "Harry, Harry, are you ok?" The instant she heard the words come from her mouth, she realized how ridiculous she sounded. He was obviously in pain, both physical and mental, since he now knew that Voldemort was rising again.  
  
The pain seemed to stop, but his forehead was throbbing. "Hermione..." he said softly through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm here, Harry, what was it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we need to go speak to the Headmaster," he said with resolve.  
  
Hermione was grateful that this time she wouldn't have to convince him to talk to Dumbledore. She took his hand when he offered to help her up from the spot on the grass where they had been sitting. They walked off to find Professor Dumbledore.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
A circle of Death Eaters formed around Voldemort. They were all hooded and masked, with the exception of Lucius who quickly turned his own wand on himself to don the garb of the others.  
  
"My faithful Death Eaters. Now is the moment you have been waiting for. We will soon have all the power in the world, and not even Albus Dumbledore will be able to stop us."  
  
Voldemort looked at those in his company. There was Lucius, standing just a bit taller, a bit straighter, and a bit more proud than the others. There was Wormtail with his silver hand poking from his armsleeve with the hulking figures of Crabbe, Sr. and Goyle, Sr. beside him. He counted twenty from his inner circle.  
  
"We shall raise an army, more fearsome than that of Grindelwald's, more deadly than all the diseases in the world, more powerful than the greatest hurricane, and we shall not fail."  
  
The Death Eaters rose a cheer that sounded more like the howling of a wolf.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, you will go to the mountains and be our ambassadors to the banished giants. If I am correct, Fudge will have been too worried about his position to follow advice that Dumbledore will have been stupid not to give." Seeing that Crabbe and Goyle didn't follow the last sentence that he had said, Voldemort rephrased the order. "Go get the giants to join us, now."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted and apparated away.  
  
"Lucius, you and Nott will go to Azkaban. The dementors will join us once they know about the wonderful feeding frenzy they will have when we take Hogwarts. Release those prisoners who are still loyal to me, any of those who will declare their allegiance can join in the fight, but those who will not, will stay to rot in that place."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Malfoy replied with a low bow before he and Nott apparated to Azkaban.  
  
"MacNair, your days of Dangerous Creature Disposal are over. You are to find me the most evil creatures that walk this earth and bring them to join our fight."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," MacNair said, bowing with a grin hidden behind his gruesome mask before he too apparated.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Harry and Hermione rushed up to the stone gargoyle behind which stood Dumbledore's tower. "Cockroach Clusters?" he asked, wondering if Dumbledore had changed his last password. At the funny look from Hermione, he explained. "He used names of his favorite candies. That was the password from our fourth year." He turned back to the gargoyle where he and Hermione started thinking of every sweet they could.  
  
"Lemon Drops, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans," Hermione said.  
  
"No, he doesn't like those," Harry said with a grin, thinking about the earwax flavored one he had pulled from Harry's bag when he was in the hospital wing after his duel with Quirrell. "Licorice Wand."  
  
"Fizzing Whizbee."  
  
"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Chocolate Frog!"  
  
"Sugar Quill," Hermione said, nearly exhausting her candy bank.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes," Harry said, jumping back as the gargoyle sprang to one side. "Cauldron Cakes, who knew?" he grinned as they walked up the stairs to the door to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door, and almost immediately heard the Headmaster's voice.  
  
"Enter, Harry," he said.  
  
"How's he *do* that?" Harry asked Hermione quietly before entering.  
  
Hermione followed Harry in, and stood before Dumbledore's desk. Professor McGonagall was also in the room, looking worried at a few parchments sitting before her. "What can I do for you, Harry?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Sir, it was my scar. It just started hurting again. I wasn't sleeping though, so I didn't have any visions or anything about what it might have been caused by."  
  
Dumbledore looked grim, his mouth straightened and his brow furrowed just slightly. "It seems that the rumors may be true, then, Minerva," he said somewhat casually to McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore looked back at Harry and Hermione and nodded toward Harry. "I think that perhaps it is time that you wrote to your godfather, and perhaps you two would like to study up on some good hexes and curses," he intoned seriously.  
  
"Is it that serious, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It may be the battle. The one that will decide which side comes out victorious," he replied. "I trust that you two and Ron will be able to provide a steady post for the students of Gryffindor, and indeed, all the students of Hogwarts. I do not want the school in a panic. I will immediately begin plans for evacuating the students."  
  
"Sir," Harry interrupted. "I know that many of us would rather stay here and fight by your side." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Those that wish to stay," Harry noticed a slight falter in his voice, "may, but they must understand what they are doing. Nobody younger than fifth year, however, as they will only be 'cannon-fodder' as the term goes," he finished. "We will need to prepare immediately. If the rumors are true, Hogwarts will soon be in the center of a very severe storm. Tell only Ron and your fellow prefects for now. I will announce a prefect's meeting shortly. I will let you know about plans for evacuation."  
  
Harry and Hermione stood tall, trying to show that they were capable of handling the load that had been given them. They turned and walked from the office to the room where the prefects would be meeting.  
  
Albus turned to Minerva. "Do you think that they are ready, my dear?"  
  
"They are only a few years younger than I was when I joined you for the fight against Grindelwald," she reminded him.  
  
"True, but a few years can be a lot at this point in time. He will storm the castle with the most horrible beasts he can find."  
  
"Albus, we have the Boy-Who-Lived, a boy who was prophesied to be the downfall of the Dark Lord, and has done so three times, four if you count his diary. We have the best witch to be taught at Hogwarts in ages. We have a talented staff that was handpicked by you. We have an entire family here that will fight for one another, regardless. We also have the only wizard that Voldemort was ever afraid of, besides, presumably, Grindelwald. We have some preparation time. I believe we will come out of this victorious," Minerva said, forcing conviction into her voice. It felt strange to be telling Albus Dumbledore to be confident.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, we have all those, but do not underestimate him, or overestimate ourselves. We will need to begin preparations immediately." He began making plans to try to inform the old crowd, evacuate the younger students, win the help of the centaurs, and warn the Ministry while Harry and Hermione rushed to the owlery to send Hedwig with a letter for Sirius. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Shoot... this is going way too fast but I can't stop it! It's like a freakin' bullet train about to hit a big brick wall and I can't pull the brake. Oh well, at least it'll be fun along the way... maybe. Hope you guys have enjoyed so far, and thanks for the reviews for those of you willing to tear yourselves away from your busy lives for five minutes. Keep reading; keep reviewing!!  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Harry met Hermione in the common room before they headed off to breakfast. "Are you worried, Harry?" she asked quietly as they walked through the halls.  
  
"I'm not allowed to be worried," he muttered.  
  
Hermione stopped. "Harry, stop. Don't say things like that. At least not to me. If you want to pretend that you are infallible, do it, but don't do it in front of me. I know you, Harry. I know the real you," she said firmly.  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment, then a grin started to form in one corner of his mouth. "Ok, Hermione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just thinking about what everyone else would think. They wouldn't want their hope to come out of this alive worried. I just... forgot that you don't look at me that way," he grinned.  
  
"I haven't seen you as the Boy-Who-Lived since the first day we met, Harry."  
  
"Well then, to answer your question, yes, I am worried. I have a bad feeling about this." Another grin crept over his features slowly as he added in a serious tone. "Maybe one of Professor Trelawny's death omens will come true."  
  
Hermione reached out and smacked him in the arm. "Harry! Don't say things like that!"  
  
"But you said you didn't want me to act like I was infallible around you," he grinned, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Death is an entirely different situation," she replied softly. She suddenly had the mental image of Harry lying on the ground in some muddy battlefield and she could feel her heart wrench.  
  
Harry saw the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and he moved to her to wipe them away. "Hey, Hermione, I'm sorry. I... I'm sorry," he said again, kissing her forehead as he held her close.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me," she whispered.  
  
Harry put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "I won't leave you, I promise," he said firmly. There was no trace of a grin, his eyes seemed to be deeper, and she let his promise sink in, warming her to the bone. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, as though to seal his promise before they continued their walk to the Great Hall.  
  
There was a buzz going around the Hall as they walked past the three tables to the Gryffindor table all the way at the far end. An owl was sitting on Hermione's seat and the two of them realized that mail must have come, and that was what the buzz was about. She took the "Daily Prophet" from the owl, dropped a few coins in the pouch, and the bird vacated her seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~  
  
Terror In Azkaban  
  
Last night a riot broke in Azkaban as two hooded figures entered. The guards were instantly silenced by the Killing Curse and it seems that the hooded figures convinced the dementors to join them. Many cells were opened and the terrible souls that had been captive were let free. Among them were Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, convicted in the torture of Mr. Longbottom, a former Auror, and his wife.  
  
Eyewitness accounts from the very few prisoners who were left in their cells, alive, stated that the hooded figures wore masks. They moved from cell to cell asking a simple question. "Do you swear allegiance to the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"The one that was speaking, his voice was calm, smooth. They didn't even seem to be affected by the dementors," one prisoner said. His sanity seemed to come back to him after the dementors had followed the two hooded figures away. Before they vanished, however, the Dark Mark was sent into the air and the two figures as well as those who joined them started to laugh.  
  
The Ministry has no comment at the time, and they do not know exactly who was under the hood. They have no comment on whether the Dark Lord has risen once more, or if this attack was merely intimidation.  
  
~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he read along with Hermione.  
  
"He's back," Hermione said softly beside him. Beneath the table, Hermione's hand found Harry's and squeezed tight.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
A hooded figure with a silver hand walked down to Lucius' dungeons with a human figure in his arms. He had kidnapped her from a neighboring village as food for the dementors. To make sure that she had enough trauma to relive, he first made her watch as he tortured and slaughtered her family. He put her in a cell at the bottom of a corridor, and the dementors swarmed around. He woke her from his spell, and almost immediately the screams started. Wormtail turned and shut the door into the dungeons to ensure that the dementors wouldn't wander about the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
"Your work was commendable, Lucius, Nott," Voldemort said, his lips once again peeling back from his teeth in a horrible grin.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord," they replied, bowing.  
  
"Ah, the Lestranges," Voldemort said as two new figures approached.  
  
They both dropped to their knees and kissed the foot of Voldemort's robes before standing again. "My Lord, we knew that you would come for us, your faithful servants."  
  
"Yes, you were faithful. Even on the word that you would be sentenced to life in Azkaban, you declared your allegiance. You will be honored beyond any of your fellow Death Eaters. You will help to lead the Dark Side in battle against the Light. When we emerge victorious, you will share in the spoils, and you will have power beyond that of any other besides myself."  
  
"Thank you, My Lord. We are truly unworthy," a woman's voice said, as both figures bowed.  
  
"Now, to unveil my plans. With an army of Death Eaters, we could take villages, cities, maybe the Ministry itself, but with an army such that we have begun creating, we will conquer Hogwarts and indeed, the whole of Britain. Beyond that, we will work toward taking all the world, until the entirety of the earth will cower beneath the Dark Mark." Voldemort listened as his Death Eaters cheered. "MacNair has informed me that he has recruited many creatures of the Dark for our army. Creatures such as Erklings, who like to eat children, for we will not allow Dumbledore to evacuate them, Goblins, Red Caps, Pogrebin, Vampires, werewolves, and even the Chimaera, the Nundu, and the Trolls. He has informed me that he will work toward an alliance with the Banshee, the Dragons, the Manticore, and will have enough Bicorn for us to ride into battle on. With this army, we will inspire fear into the hearts of even the bravest warriors. We cannot fail." Again the walls shook as the Death Eaters cheered and shouted.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Draco moved silently throughout the Slytherin common room handing the students packages. When the night of the downfall of Hogwarts came, the students wearing these green jumpers with the Dark Mark in glowing red would not be harmed. He had forced all those who were not willing to declare themselves followers of Lord Voldemort out of the room. "Remember not to take these out until the night of the battle. It won't be too long now, but we must not let the others know about it. They will pay for their sin of not declaring allegiance to the Dark Lord."  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick (the Head of Ravenclaw), and Sprout (Head of Hufflepuff) were all gathered in the staff room.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to the room, summoned there for the meeting. They would be the link between staff and student.  
  
"Friends, we come here tonight to discuss very serious matters. It seems that Lord Voldemort has risen again. We must discuss how we will defend the world. No doubt his first real attack will be against Hogwarts, as it houses both myself and Harry Potter," he said, nodding toward the dark- haired boy sitting with his hand gripping Hermione's tightly. The centaurs, besides Firenze, who decided to fight against Voldemort when he was slaying unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, refuse to take part. They claim to be observers. I expected nothing more. We must decide the best way to evacuate the younger students who will not be allowed to stay and the older students who will not desire to. I am open to suggestions," Dumbledore said, opening his hands in gesture.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
A/N: Uh-oh, both sides are plotting, but Voldemort already has most of his army and Dumbledore hasn't even got a plan! Ack! Hurry, Albus! Think!! (As you might be able to tell, I have no more control over this story. They are acting independently of my fingers. In fact, my fingers are starting to cramp from trying to type fast enough to keep up with an accurate description of what they are doing.) Read/Review, and as soon as I get home from work tonight, I will press play in the happenings of my mind and record another chapter of the saga unfolding before my eyes. (It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault.) 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Ok, sorry, I lied. I went out to dinner and went to watch the Ring with a couple people last night instead of writing, but... I'm gonna make it up! So, we were just seeing the horrible plot laid out by Voldemort and how unprepared the Good Guys are at the moment. Sigh... I hope they figure it out soon!  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Albus talked to Harry aside from the rest of the group. "Harry, the student body looks up to you. You have more of an ability to speak to them as an equal than I do. I don't want my presence to change anyone's mind, so I'm going to ask you and Ms. Granger to speak to the student body for me. Inform them of the plan to evacuate and the plan to allow the older students the option of leaving, or staying to fight. I will speak to the staff personally, then we shall carry out the plan."  
  
Harry nodded, gulping back the bit of fear he had of speaking to all the students of Hogwarts.  
  
"I will call a meeting in the Great Hall immediately." Albus straightened himself and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry. We will come out of this, perhaps not unscathed, but we will rejoice when it is over."  
  
Harry raised his head with a renewed sense of confidence and courage. He and Hermione walked from the staff room to the Great Hall, hearing Dumbledore project his voice across the entire castle, calling a meeting for the entire student body. The two of them walked up to the Head Table, where Dumbledore and McGonagall usually sat. They waited until it looked as though the entire Hall was filled.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
"Professors," Albus started, then realized it was the wrong way to go. "Friends, we have reached a terrible place in the history of this school. We are soon to be flung into an attack of the caliber that this castle has never seen. Lord Voldemort has indeed risen again, and he is said to be on his way to attack. He will not spare any of us, and will not let up until one side or the other is destroyed. We must ensure that it is not the side of Good that is destroyed. If this school were to fall, the rest of the wizarding world will not be far behind. He will attack us with his Death Eaters and monstrous beasts. We only have ourselves, some of the braver students, and our friends who will be joining us from the Ministry and others who decided to come to our aid. Our first duty will be to evacuate the students from this school. Heads of Houses will appoint the most trustworthy student from each house to lead the students away. Mr. Potter has been kind enough to inform me of a secret tunnel that leads from the halls of Hogwarts directly to Hogsmeade where the students will take a Portkey, or the Hogwarts Express away."  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Hermione, in the manner of the Deputy Headmistress, tapped a fork on a glass to get the students' attention. Harry climbed up to stand on the table. There was a murmur as everybody in the room realized that Dumbledore was not standing there. "Sonorus," Harry said, pointing his wand at his throat.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts," Harry said, his voice filling the very corners of the room. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come to you to inform you of the grave peril that the school is in. Vol- You-Know-Who has risen again. He is building an army to come to Hogwarts with the intention of destroying everything, and everyone, within its walls." There was a loud murmur, and a few shouts, coming from the majority of the room. A section of Slytherin was strangely quiet, as Hermione noticed. "All students who have not yet reached their fifth year will be evacuated. All students fifth year and above who choose to leave, will be evacuated as well. Any fifth year or above who chooses to stand against the coming storm with me, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff are welcome to do so." He let the commotion die down again before resuming. "It is an important decision for you to make, but it must be made quickly. For those of you who will be evacuated, you will meet your Heads of Houses on the third floor next to the one-eyed witch. There, you will enter a tunnel that will lead you to the cellar of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. Once in Hogsmeade, there are several Portkeys and the Hogwarts Express to take you home. We must hurry as there is not much time left, so, in a calm orderly fashion... don't make Hermione jinx you," he added with a grin, "those of you wishing to stay, please make your way up to the Head Table. The rest of you quickly, but calmly make your way up to the third floor, and Merlin be with you." He pointed his wand and whispered, "Quietus," so that his voice would return to normal.  
  
There was an eerie calm about the crowd as the students stood and, amazingly, calmly walked to the Head Table or out of the room. The majority of the seventh years, about half of the sixth years, and about a quarter of the fifth years stood before Harry and Hermione, willing to stay and risk their lives for the school. Hermione eyed the group of Slytherins standing near the back. They had been the same ones who had stayed quiet with the news that Voldemort had risen again.  
  
"I will need to go make my report to Professor Dumbledore. Thank you for joining us in this fight. For now, Hermione is going to quickly go over some curses and hexes that we will be using to fight against the Death Eaters. Use anything that you think will help, even as simple as Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Wingardium Leviosa, or even Obliviate. Perhaps we can make some of them forget that they are fighting us," he grinned. It didn't seem that many of the students appreciated his sense of humor at the moment.  
  
Harry looked over the students, most with a look of false bravado on their faces, some openly frightened, making a count before turning and leaving. Hermione instantly started teaching about the relatively easy curses and hexes that the students may or may not have remembered, or even learned. Among them were Homorphus (which would turn a werewolf back to its human form, or keep a werewolf in its human form), the Reductor Curse, used to blast solid objects away, and Relashio, which would shoot a jet of fiery sparks.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick met their students in the hall of the third floor. Minerva had already opened the secret passage and they each appointed someone from each House to lead the students away. Minerva smiled grimly when she realized that the oldest Gryffindor student to be fleeing was Dennis Creevey, a fourth year student, brother of Colin. She appointed him Gryffindor's leader. He took great pride in the title and couldn't wait to tell his brother when he saw him again.  
  
Snape put Millicent Bulstrode, a seventh year Slytherin in charge of his house. Sprout told Sally Ann Perks, also a seventh year, from Hufflepuff to watch her students. Flitwick placed his trust in Lisa Turpin, a seventh year from Ravenclaw.  
  
Lisa and Sally Ann were to lead the pack of students while Dennis and Millicent brought up the rear to watch for stragglers.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters. He had over one hundred at his command now. The twenty in his inner circle had 'recruited' some and others who were not in the inner circle returned as they heard of the coming war. All were hooded, those in his inner circle had grotesque white masks on. "My Death Eaters! My sources inform me that Dumbledore is picking up the pace on his plans. We will form our army in Hogsmeade, just south of the gates of Hogwarts. We will begin our assault there, waiting for our beast of the darkness to join us. Apparate to Hogsmeade, destroy the village, and let us begin our attack under the sign of the Dark Mark!" The Death Eaters shouted a great cheer before Apparating to Hogsmeade to begin the attack.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
A/N: Grr... why'd he have to go and do that? Darned Voldemort... spoiling my plans. I wonder if he can read my mind... hmmm... Well, we'll have to see what happens next. Sorry about this chapter by the way, there were a lot of speeches given, and not a whole lot of action, but hey, you can't have it all all the time. Review! I'll probably have chapter seven up before the end of tonight!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

The fleeing students started to slide, one at a time, down the opening behind the one-eyed witch. Two of the larger students were placed at the bottom to help the students regain their footing. Lisa and Sally Ann started the march slowly, using "Lumos" to light the tunnel with narrow beams from their wands. Other students followed suit. After Millicent disappeared, Minerva grabbed Dennis. As a last minute precaution, she told him how to regain access to the castle in case the tunnel was blocked. She whispered hurried tidings of good luck before closing the entrance after him. Once he and Millicent were at the bottom, they checked for stragglers before following the beams of light in front of them.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, there are just over seventy-five students who volunteered to stay. They are in the Great Hall, getting last minute advice on hexes and curses from Hermione," Harry reported.  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly. Harry looked at him as if he had never seen him before. He looked so... different. He was reminded of that day in his fourth year, after the Triwizard Tournament when he looked so frightening, so full of power. Everything about Dumbledore seemed to be more powerful. The twinkle in his eye had changed and was now more like a flame. Looking at him, Harry realized that they really did have a chance to win the battle with Dumbledore fighting with them. Minerva and the other Heads of Houses came back to the staff room.  
  
"They are gone. Do you think we waited too long, Albus?" she asked.  
  
"We will see, Minerva. Now, to prepare to meet our enemy." Dumbledore strode confidently toward the door. "Harry, have the students meet us in the entrance hall."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled before running off to do as he had been told. Once in the Great Hall, he shouted to the others. "We will meet the others in the Entrance Hall and receive instructions on what we will be expected to do. Come now!"  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
The citizens of Hogsmeade barely had warning of what was about to happen. There was a great noise as the Death Eaters arrived. Some citizens stepped outside to see what the commotion was. Madam Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks stepped outside and was the first to fall. The Death Eaters had not wasted any time in casting the Killing Curse on her. There was a great cheer as the others watched the first victim fall. Suddenly the air was full of chants of "Crucio!" and "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There were great flames leaping from the rooftops of some buildings already as the Death Eaters began leveling the town. The Three Broomsticks, Dervish and Banges, Gladrags and the Post Office went down quickly. Zonko's Joke Shop seemed to explode when the fireworks and other explosive gadgets in the store caught fire. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes went up right after Zonko's. Fred and George Weasley had, luckily, joined Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly at Hogwarts shortly before the attack started.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Lisa and Sally Ann had just about reached the cellar door of Honeydukes when they heard a great noise above them. They listened closer and heard the sounds of Zonko's and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes exploding nearby. They then heard a long, low, whistle coming from the north before they heard a great metallic explosion. "The Hogwarts Express," Lisa thought aloud. "Hogsmeade is already under attack," she told Sally Ann.  
  
"What do we do?" Sally Ann asked her. Dennis came running up to the front of the group.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He was answered by a voice above them calling "Crucio" and another answering in screams of pain. "Come on, we have to go back," he said immediately. He turned around and ran back to the end, all the while telling people to follow him back. The group took off at a run behind Dennis, Lisa and Sally Ann now bringing up the rear, helping some of the slower students along.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
"The Death Eaters are in Hogsmeade," Professor Trelawney said as she descended from her tower.  
  
"Did your crystal ball inform you of this, Sybill?" Minerva asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I saw the Dark Mark floating over a large fire coming from the south," she said airily, enjoying the sight of Minerva eating her words.  
  
Harry entered the room, followed by the other student volunteers. Dumbledore arrived from the direction of the kitchens when Dennis Creevey and a few of the faster students came to a sudden stop. "Sir... the tunnel... it was blocked by... Death Eaters.... We couldn't... escape.... Everything was exploding... the Hogwarts Express too..." he informed between gasping breaths.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Creevey. You did the right thing by coming back. Where are the other three House leaders?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We're here, sir," Lisa said as she jogged up to the others with Millicent and Sally Ann.  
  
"I want you each to lead your houses back to your common rooms. Hopefully you will be safest there, behind your passwords. Nobody is to leave the common room except in dire emergency so that the location of the rooms is not divulged in case we are overrun."  
  
"Yes, sir," the four students replied. Dennis led the Gryffindors back to Gryffindor Tower, behind the Fat Lady who was asked politely to hide in another picture so that she wouldn't be hurt for not allowing access. Sir Cadogan vowed that he would protect the Fat Lady; he had been her stand-in when she was attacked by Sirius Black. Millicent led the Slytherins back to the dungeons, Sally Ann led the Hufflepuffs down the hallway toward the kitchens to Hufflepuff's common room, and Lisa led the Ravenclaws away.  
  
A few more students decided that since they were stuck in the castle, they may as well fight, and joined the group standing behind Harry and Hermione.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
"My Lord, the beasts have arrived," MacNair said as he bowed low to Voldemort.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
MacNair listed the creatures of the Dark that he had found for the battle. Among them were enough Bicorn- creatures like Unicorn that ate human flesh- for the Death Eaters to ride into battle, Boggarts, Dragons, Goblins, Trolls, Vampires, Werewolves and the Giants. The Chimaera- a vicious, bloodthirsty creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon- the Nundu- a leopard that breathed disease and death, and the Manticore- a creature with the head of a man, the body of a lion, and a scorpion's tail- had also joined the fight, anxious for battle.  
  
"Very good. Ensure that the Banshee stay back and are silenced until we require their services. We wouldn't want all of our Death Eaters to meet their end at such an inopportune time."  
  
"Of course, My Lord."  
  
The Death Eaters and Voldemort himself mounted the Bicorn. One unfortunate Death Eater made the mistake of approaching his Bicorn from the wrong angle and was speared with the two horns protruding from the Bicorn's forehead before it made a feast of his body.  
  
Voldemort gave the signal and the Death Eaters gave a loud cheer, the Bicorn rising on their hind legs, before riding forward toward the castle. The Death Eaters were flanked by the dementors to the east, and the dragons, flying over the lake to the west, with the vampires and werewolves in front. The Chimaera raced along the banks of the lake to the west while the trolls and giants strolled along the edge of the Forbidden Forest to the east.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Dumbledore stepped out of the great oak doors and McGonagall followed. Harry and Hermione were the next to step outside, but soon their entire party had followed until everyone that was to do battle was standing just outside the castle. There were several gasps and even more cries of horror as students and adults alike looked at the scene before them.  
  
The dragons flying over the lake were breathing fire, and the reflection made it seem that the water itself were burning. The giants were slowly walking along, but were advancing faster than the creatures at the center. As the Dark Army neared, Harry realized that the Death Eaters were riding Bicorn, but were preceded by the werewolves and vampires. His heart chilled when he saw the creatures coming up just behind the giants.  
  
"Dementors," he muttered.  
  
Dumbledore heard him and looked for the dementors. "We will have to pacify them first or they will run amok on the battlefield." He thought a moment, then decided. "Minerva, an enclosure, please," he said, turning to her.  
  
Minerva glanced at the dementors and focused on the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She transfigured that part of the forest into a large pen.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. Now, both you and Harry, how are your Patronus?"  
  
Harry, Minerva, and Albus lifted their wands. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry's stag leaped forward, followed by Minerva's phoenix and Albus' lion. The lion roared at the dementors as the stag prodded them toward the enclosure. The phoenix flew overhead, confusing the dementors and helping to herd them into the pen. The phoenix then disappeared as Minerva finished the pen to completely enclose the dementors inside. Harry and Albus allowed their Patronus to disappear as they turned to face the rest of the army.  
  
The figure of a thin man on a Bicorn lifted his pale hand and the whole army seemed to stop on a dime. The hand reached up to the hood and pulled it back, revealing the skull-white head and red eyes of Lord Voldemort to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the rest. He seemed to grin before pointing at the castle to initiate the attack.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
A/N: Anybody get the joke with the patronus? It was Isis Malfoy's idea, to have Minerva's be a phoenix and Albus' be a large cat. Well, the battle is beginning... a lot sooner than I thought it would... and poor Madam Rosmerta... The next chapter's going to be pretty action packed and I'm getting kinda tired, so I'll save it for tomorrow... let my fingers rest up a bit... he he... Review!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: So the battle begins. This part is a bit gruesome, so if anyone thinks that I should change the rating, let me know, but just to make sure, it is a high PG-13, almost R rating as it is.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
The werewolves and vampires were the first to charge the castle. Remus Lupin gave a hoarse cry as he rushed forward. The same false moon that Voldemort had projected morphed him into a werewolf as he stepped forward.  
  
Remus crashed into the first werewolf, sending it flying backwards. There was a flurry of fur and blood as the two locked in furious combat, teeth and claws taking anything they could reach. Remus gave a loud howl when the form beneath him ceased to move. His jaws were spattered in blood. The other werewolves hesitated, but Remus pounced on the next.  
  
It seemed as though the werewolves were then awakened to what was actually happening and two more rushed Remus. As Remus struggled to get up and regain his footing, one of the two fell to the side with a cry. There was an arrow in its side.  
  
"Homorphus!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand. One of the many werewolves turned human. The rest of the group realized that this was no spectator sport and quickly rushed to finish what Hermione started. A figure coming from the Forbidden Forest reloaded its crossbow to fire another shot at another werewolf.  
  
"Firenze, the centaur," Harry explained to Hermione as the figure shot another.  
  
The vampires advanced, almost unheeded, until there was a tug at Dumbledore's robes.  
  
"Sir, we bring garlic from the kitchens, sir." The squeaky voice belonged to a house-elf who had been followed by nearly every other house-elf in the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you." The house-elves who had chosen to help lined up in front of the others. They placed the garlic at their feet. Hermione couldn't help but notice how they were feet that were now wearing socks. The garlic had been cut into shards, and it was quite obvious why when the house-elves, using their own kind of magic, levitated the garlic, then pushed it forward with such force that many of the vampires became impaled on the shards.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius Black, riding Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, raced forward to the aid of his friend. As everyone was distracted by the house-elves and the vampires, three werewolves attacked Lupin. One was shot by Firenze and Buckbeak tore another away, but when the final werewolf was removed, Lupin lay there, in human form, scratches and bite marks all over his still body. "No!" Sirius yelled. "Mobilicorpus!" He used his wand to transport Remus' body away from the battle, to the side of Hogwarts before he returned to the line with a cold fury in his eyes.  
  
Harry realized that it was the same look that Sirius had when he had escaped Azkaban and was looking for Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail. Firenze galloped over to Sirius' side and placed a hand on his shoulder. There was an eerie calm, as though the entire battlefield had been placed in suspended animation while both sides contemplated their losses so far. The werewolves had taken Lupin, but they and the vampires had been defeated.  
  
The sky seemed to open in mourning as the rain started to pour down on the battlefield. Voldemort pointed once more at the school and his Death Eaters stormed. "Avada Kedavra!" one shouted. There was a flash of green light and Professor Sinistra fell.  
  
Minerva, Albus, Harry, and Hermione all leveled their wands and shouted, "Stupefy!" Four Death Eaters fell from their Bicorn who then turned to eat their fallen riders.  
  
There were flashes of green light being thrown up towards the castle and Harry watched as Professor Vector and Madam Pince fell.  
  
"It's Mars! Mars is in a terrible position tonight!" Professor Trelawney's cries could be heard over the sounds of the battle and many looked in horror as she ran out toward the Forbidden Forest. She seemed to run straight for the giants, and then right under one of their huge feet. There was a sickening crunch and many had to look away as the giant lifted his foot to inquire what he had stepped on.  
  
"I don't think she predicted that," Ron said, clutching his stomach. His face turned slightly green.  
  
The front line, comprised of Albus, Minerva, Harry, Hermione, the rest of the 'old crowd,' and the rest of the staff stepped forward, past the house- elves. Mundungus Fletcher was unfortunate enough to step too far west and was picked up and tossed into the air by the Chimaera before it killed him. The four at the center, as one, pointed their wands and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" The Chimaera, hit by four curses at the same time, fell on the shore of the lake.  
  
Charlie Weasley shouted to the others, pointing at the dragons who were flying above the lake. "Everyone at the same time! One, two, three!" Eleven powerful green lights flew into the air, knocking four of the dragons into the lake. One of the remaining, a Hungarian Horntail, swooped down and took Charlie in its jaws. Instantly, there was another flurry of Killing Curses flung at the dragon, and as it fell, it took Charlie into the depths of the lake with it.  
  
A Norwegian Ridgeback flew overhead, and was about to be killed when Hagrid shouted, "No!" He ran toward the Forbidden Forest where the dragon landed. "Norbert, you came back!" Norbert answered by directing a flame toward the trolls. Three of them caught fire and the rest tried to put out the fire by beating on it with their clubs.  
  
"Rubeus," a deep voice called from above.  
  
"Mum?" Hagrid asked, looking up at the giantess. She had tangled black hair that looked remarkably similar. Fridwulfa picked her son up, then tossed him into the air. He landed in a pit he had designed for his last Blast- Ended Skrewt. It had grown until it was much larger than even Hagrid. He never came out of that pit.  
  
Madam Hooch took to her broom to try to duel with the dragons. She ducked and darted, many times causing the fiery breath of one to burn another. Another Hungarian Horntail's tail connected with a Peruvian Vipertooth. The Vipertooth then attacked the Horntail, until both fell into the lake. The giant squid was seen for an instant before it dragged the two dragons to their watery graves. There was only one dragon left, and Norbert flew up to help Madam Hooch, but in the ensuing scuffle, she was knocked from her broom.  
  
Sirius and Firenze both went over toward the Forbidden Forest to fight the remaining trolls. The three that had caught on fire had been bludgeoned to death by the others. They had no problems confusing the trolls so that they were fighting amongst themselves, but Sirius was caught be a stray club and was tossed against the Whomping Willow. The tree, which doesn't like being hit, took to pulverizing Sirius.  
  
The giants strode forward to start attacking the very walls of Hogwarts while the battle raged on. Then, Voldemort raised his hand again. The Death Eaters, atop their horrible Bicorn, faced the line of defenders. Voldemort glared at Severus Snape, who stood just to Minerva's right. He raised his wand, but pointed it at Minerva instead.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
Author's Note: Yep, horrible horrible place to end it, but I've gotta go to work soon!! Again, I'd like to plead my innocence... it's not my fault. Review! I'll try to get the next chapter of the battle up within 24 hours, but I've gotta start packing too... moving soon... grrrr... Review! Review! Review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Well, here it is. That chapter that you all wanted so bad after Voldemort said those mean nasty killing curse words to Minerva. Sorry, it's horrible, but I don't have my books (they are two states away), and I wrote this after taking about a month or two off from writing anything, let alone Harry Potter. Look for my new story though. it's gonna get better, and it's gonna get real good! Sorry for any spelling screw-ups, but I don't have my books to cross-check. R/R!!  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*** ** *  
  
The world of Albus Dumbledore seemed to move excruciatingly slow, yet he could not stop what was coming for Minerva. His gaze was affixed on her face as the bolt of green light shot towards her. He watched as the life was extinguished from her eyes. His vision returned to normal when he realized that he, Minerva, and Snape were all lying in a crumpled heap. It seemed as though they had both sought to push her from the path, to place themselves in the danger instead, but, since they were pushing from opposite sides, only succeeded in holding her in place.  
  
They quickly regained their feet and started to point their wands at Voldemort, but Voldemort was too fast for them. He killed Snape just as easily, with a cry of "traitor" leaving his lips as he turned to face Albus. Harry, standing next to Dumbledore, could feel the cold fury emanating from the Professor.  
  
"You will pay, Voldemort," he growled as he raised his wand.  
  
"No, you will," he replied as he sent the Cruciatus Curse toward the Headmaster. Harry jumped forward at the sound of Albus' screams. Hermione's eyes opened wide at this dangerous move by Harry.  
  
"Voldemort! This is our battle. You wanted your rematch. Here it is! Let's find out once and for all who is more powerful and leave it at that," Harry shouted.  
  
Voldemort ended Albus' suffering and turned to Harry. "You have aroused my interest, boy. We will find out who is more powerful." With a motion, Voldemort had the Death Eaters in a circle with Harry and himself inside. The other half of the circle was made up of the front line of defenders.  
  
Harry and Voldemort circled each other until Harry's arm was grazed by a Bicorn's hungry teeth. "Imperio!" Voldemort shouted. "Destroy Dumbledore!"  
  
It took Harry very little time to shake the bonds of the Imperius Curse, thanks to the practice Barty Crouch Jr. had given him his fourth year. He tried to pretend he was still under the influence, until he realized that Voldemort could tell the difference. He shouted, "Impedimentia!"  
  
With the time that it took for Voldemort to turn his wand on himself and cast the counter-spell, Harry resituated himself and got some tips from Hermione. "Relashio!" A jet of fiery sparks shot from his wand and lit Voldemort's robes on fire.  
  
"Keep hitting him with curses, Harry. Distract him!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Avis!" A small flock of birds appeared to fly around and peck at Voldemort's face and head. "Furnunculus!" All of Voldemort's exposed skin was covered by boils. "Incendio!" he cried, starting another fire around the bottoms of Voldemort's robes. "Locomotor Mortis!" Voldemort's legs locked together and he fell to his face amid his flaming robes. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry levitated the Dark Lord, tossing him aside to the Death Eaters. A Bicorn sniffed, but turned its head away in disgust rather than eating him. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Voldemort, trying to block or counter all of the curses and hexes that had been thrown at him, had never realized that Harry was going to win. He went over to stand between Albus and Hermione and told the Death Eaters to leave immediately. Their Lord had lost. Mr. Lestrange then gave a sort of strangled cry and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" The curse again bounced off Harry and killed Mr. Lestrange instead. The battlefield was silent for a moment. Harry looked at those around him with cold fury in his eyes.  
  
Lucius saw his chance and revived Voldemort before summoning a sword from a suit of armor inside the doors of the school. "If you can't be killed by magic, I'll kill you by force!" he shouted as he lunged toward Harry.  
  
Harry pushed Hermione aside as he dodged, then called, "Ferula!" A large wooden pole fell from his wand, and he picked it up to defend himself. As Lucius would attack, Harry would parry. It was as if he had the soul of Godric Gryffindor himself inside, telling him how to fight. Lucius left his side open, so Harry attacked with his pole. Lucius put too much power in one swing, so Harry easily tripped his feet out from under him. Harry kicked the sword aside and Petrified Lucius.  
  
He held his wand out at arms length against the Death Eaters and told them to leave again. "Harry!" Hermione screamed. She had seen Voldemort levitate the sword and send it speeding towards him. Harry turned just in time to see the blade enter his stomach. He staggered for a moment before falling to his knees. Hermione ran to him, trying desperately to mend his wound, but Harry just laughed.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. My parents are here," he whispered. "I love you." The life left Harry Potter that night in front of the castle. Hermione kissed his forehead and moved his body aside before rejoining the line next to Dumbledore.  
  
Albus placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and she stood taller. Voldemort sneered. "Awww. did ickle Mudblood fancy Harry Potter?"  
  
"Now that's just rude," Mrs. Weasley said, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's see how tough you are once we've gotten rid of a few of these Death Eaters, shall we?" She used a powerful summoning charm to pull the closest five Death Eaters from their Bicorn. The Bicorn then went on to eat the still living members of Voldemort's army.  
  
Fred and George, helped by Ron, went on a curse spree, cursing and hexing everyone they could until all the Death Eaters were sprouting boils or laughing uncontrollably, or doing a dance with their legs. The students stepped up behind them, casting "Obliviate," "Petrificus Totalus," and "Stupify" into the crowds of Death Eaters. Some went after the smaller creatures like Red Caps, Pogrebin, and Erklings, until the battlefield was chaos. Students were spread everywhere, and staff took advantage of the confusion, adding some curses of their own.  
  
There were screams as the Erklings fed on the younger students and from Red Caps bludgeoning others to death. Bicorn were making a feast of those Death Eaters who were unlucky enough to fall, and those on the side of Light who were just a little too close. The Death Eaters who were still mobile spread out. A group of students wearing green jumpers with a glowing red skull on the front walked from the school, led by Draco. They were quick to cast curses on their classmates and the staff.  
  
Professor Flitwick flew through the air, landing at the feet of one Bicorn. Professor Sprout was magically bound, then dragged to her greenhouse where she was fed to her Venomous Tentacula. Filch watched in terror as some of the fifth years tortured and killed Mrs. Norris, then came after him. In all the confusion, Voldemort leveled his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra." The green light sped toward Hermione, but she was knocked to the ground by Ron. He had placed himself in front of the curse and fell onto her. She was knocked out by a rock on the ground and did not rise.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to glow red as he faced off with Voldemort amid the ruckus of battle. "Let us battle with the mind, Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort nodded slightly, and they linked their wands with glowing light. Similar to how brother wands react when forced to duel, Albus and Voldemort tried to overpower the other with will. Albus had nearly won when a thought of Minerva crossed his mind. He felt a surge of power, then saw her lying on the ground, cold. His concentration faltered just an instant, but it was enough that Voldemort overpowered him and Dumbledore was sent sprawling across the mud. Voldemort stood over him and cast the killing curse.  
  
One by one the forces of Good were eliminated. At last the armies stood, battered and bruised, and the Dark Mark floated in the sky. The only soldiers who stood on the side of Dumbledore and Harry Potter were students. Voldemort called his Death Eaters to him as the Slytherin students wearing green jumpers rounded up the student survivors. Among them were Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch- Fletchly, Hannah Abbot, and the Patil twins.  
  
They were placed into the dungeons while Draco escorted Voldemort, Lucius, and the other Death Eaters into the castle. One foolish Death Eater attempted to curse Sir Nicholas as he attempted to impede them. He laughed when the curse passed through him.  
  
Draco led them to the Slytherin common room where all who were disloyal were jailed with the other students. They used Padma Patil, Justin Finch- Fletchly, and Neville to lead them to the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor students by placing them under the Imperiatus Curse. Voldemort studied the students that were now in captivity and instructed the captors to keep some students in a separate dungeon cell. These students were Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and all 'mudblood' students. He put Neville and Susan under the Imperiatus Curse, forcing them to use the Cruciatus Curse on some of the mudbloods for the pleasure and amusement of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.  
  
They used Hogwarts to recuperate their forces and recruit others. Soon, they would once again be powerful enough to take the Ministry of Magic, and beyond that, the world. Lord Voldemort had surely returned more powerful than ever, and it seemed hopeless to stand against him.  
  
Author's Note: I told you that you wouldn't be happy with this story, but I didn't write it. I swear. I'm innocent. The characters did it themselves. There is always hope, though. you see, I did not declare this to be "the end," but rather said that it seemed hopeless. he he. Well, there might be hope, but it might not be enough. Let's keep our fingers crossed. Now, for my plugs. go read more of Isis Malfoy cuz she's got some kick ass stories to her name, and when you get done, go read my new one, Hogwarts: 2061. Has nothing to do with The Last Great War or the Fall of Innocence, but should be rather entertaining instead. And if anyone can think of a better title, I'm willing to listen cuz I can't think of ANYTHING!!! Oh, and keep your eyes open to the next, potentially final chapter of this story. They are giving me lots more time to write, so I'll finish this one up while I work on the other, k? Read and review, even if it's just a quick 'hi!' I do so love hearing that people are at least reading, whether they like it or not. Peace! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Yes, I'm back after ages of not writing. I know I keep coming in and out in spurts, and I'm sorry, but I tend to be very busy in spurts. It comes with the uniform, I suppose. Well, last time we checked in, nearly all of our Hogwarts friends were lying in the mud of a blood- soaked battlefield. Let's see if we can find a resolution in this misty crystal ball. Too bad Sybill isn't around anymore to tell us what these swirling symbols mean.  
  
The rain started to fall gently on the battlefield, as if in mourning for those who lay in eternal rest there. As night fell, and the waning moon cast a slight glow from behind the parting clouds, there was some unregistered motion in the field. A young witch, assumed to be dead, opened her eyes. She lay quietly there for a moment, taking in what she could of her surroundings before she comprehended the weight that was upon her chest. She slowly rolled over while pushing the weight from her. As Ron's body slid to her side, she gasped. The realization of what must have happened dawned on her and her eyes misted over for the loss of a dear friend.  
  
During her studies, especially after her dealings with Rita Skeeter, Hermione decided to become an animagus. She worked hard, keeping her quest secret from everyone except Harry and Ron, and finally succeeded in being able to transform herself into a calico kitten. Now, she used this skill to slink along the battlefield, trying to surmise the outcome. She paused where her mentor, Minerva McGonagall, laid. As she raised her head, she realized who else was lying in the mud nearby. Not only was Snape close, but when Professor Dumbledore died, he had fallen side by side with his long lost love. Hermione's heart wrenched at the thought, and she turned toward the forest to take cover from the rain that had again started to pour. When she realized where she was walking, she was surprised to find herself next to Harry's body.  
  
She curled up between his arm and his torso, feeling so lost. All of the people she had once looked to for help or strength were lying on the mud and grass where those who stood for righteousness and truth were slaughtered mercilessly by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She had seen the bodies of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Harry all lying lifelessly. Tears coursed down her now matted fur, mixing with the raindrops.  
  
She transfigured herself back into the lonely tear-soaked girl that she really was and spoke to the body lying at her side. "You lied to me, Harry Potter. You told me you'd never leave me."  
  
There was a cold, cruel laugh floating from the Hogwarts castle, and it filled Hermione with such raw fury that she immediately transformed back into the calico before racing along the forest's edge towards the entrance. She slipped through the entrance without being seen, darting from shadow to shadow. She watched in horror as Neville performed the Cruciatus Curse on another student. She instantly knew that he had been under the Imperiatus Curse when he dropped to his knees and threw up. The torture was even worse for him than his victim, knowing how his parents had ended up at St. Mungo's.  
  
She continued on to the Great Hall where she was correct in guessing that Voldemort would set up his command center. There were many Death Eaters huddled around detailed maps of England, blueprints of Ministry buildings, and profiles of the more important public figures. Voldemort himself sat in Dumbledore's chair, the Head Table was cast aside, broken in piles at the base of the dais. Her blood ran cold as she heard the shrill voice say the name of the next town to be conquered. It was the one she had grown up in, the one where her parents still lived. The kitten ran to the front of the room, becoming a girl behind the chair where the Dark Lord lounged. She pulled a sword from the suit of armor standing guard there and swung. Five green lights sped towards her, knocking her from her feet, but she had done her damage. Sir Nicholas would have been proud of her, as Volemort's head rolled down the aisle, cleanly severed from his shoulders. The Death Eaters looked from their Dark Lord to the mudblood girl who had beheaded him. Some smirked, thinking that the Dark Lord was eternal and immortal, while one, Lucius Malfoy looked more serious. He knew exactly how Voldemort could be defeated as the thought crossed his mind once or twice to assassinate him once he was in power and take all the power in the world. He knew the clean separation of head and body was the only way to keep the power that Voldemort contained from allowing him to return. He looked at the mudblood, staring at her work with eyes that would never see how she had done, and somehow knew that she had not realized that she was going to single- handedly defeat the most powerful wizard in history. She was overtaken with rage and had not known that Voldemort was vulnerable in this manner.  
  
******&&&&&&^^^^^%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****  
  
Hermione felt the sword make contact before she was surrounded by green light. She felt herself get lifted from her feet, but then felt as though all he weight of the world was released from her shoulders. She felt as light as air, as though she could run for ages and never grow tired. "Oh, Harry, I wish you could feel this," she murmured aloud.  
  
"I can, Hermione," a voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Harry, standing proud, the mud and blood washed from his hair and body. He was immaculately dressed in golden robes.  
  
"Harry! But." She paused and saw the people walking up behind him. She saw Dumbledore and McGonagall, as they had looked in 1945, happy and carefree again. The whole Weasley family was soon behind them, with Ron grinning ear to ear. A man with Harry's untidy black hair and a woman with red hair and startlingly green eyes stood behind him. "Are... are we dead?" she asked softly.  
  
"I think so, but I don't see a reason to be sad about it."  
  
"But Voldemort, he'll come back, stronger than ever," she protested.  
  
Harry, Albus, Minerva, and even James and Lily smiled at her. "No, Hermione, he won't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Come with me," he replied, holding his hand out for her. He led her to what appeared to be a puddle in the middle of the floor. She looked into it and saw her own body lying lifelessly behind the Headmaster's chair in the Great Hall. In the chair was the headless body of Voldemort. "You didn't even realize what you did, did you? When you took his head, his power was stripped. He will never rise again."  
  
"I didn't even aim. I was so angry. He was going for my hometown next."  
  
"Not to burst your bubble, but perhaps I can explain a little better," Dumbledore said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "The sword you took was placed there by Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at my request. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The same sword that Harry used to defeat the Basilisk so many years ago. This sword was used to defeat the last heir of Slytherin, as it was prophesied. It knew the damage that needed to be done, and only needed a body to wield it."  
  
"None of it really matters now, though. He has been defeated, by the time the Death Eaters discover a way to carry on, the Ministry and others will be able to stop them. Voldemort's reign of terror is over, and we can. well. 'live' in happiness together for the rest of eternity," Harry smiled as he took her hands in his. His thumb ran over the ring on her finger, reminding them both of the promise that was made what seemed like so long ago. He leaned in to kiss her, but was met more than halfway by a young woman, grateful for all the pain she had gone through. She'd never have appreciated the love and friendship of all those present had they not been torn so violently from her grip.  
  
Author's Note: Yay!! It's over. and maybe not so bad as it could have been. ok, yes, they are all dead, but. you can't win them all, as Voldemort found out. I really don't claim this one, particularly Hermione's acts in the Great Hall. I was typing faster than I could think. There's probably some spelling errors that my spell-check didn't catch cuz I've got a new pc and the keyboard isn't broken in yet. But anyway, I guess now that I'm writing again, I might have chapter 3 of Hogwarts 2061 (which still needs a better title) up sometime sooner than next month. As always, go read some of Isis Malfoy cuz she does do a better job with it than I do and I've even had to ask her a few questions for advice and stupid other things on how to write these. She begged and pleaded and threatened my life over this story though. She really didn't want me to do what I still claim I didn't have a part in. She doesn't believe me either. So, review!!! Tell me how much you hate me for killing them all. something! I'm so review-lonely. lol. Oh, and seeing as I wrote the rest of it before the 5th book, I kept some things in this chapter even though they go against what has now become canon. Peace!! 


End file.
